


That all you got?

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bad pick up liines, but not really, implied NSFW at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow





	That all you got?

“Call me Pooh, because all I want is you, honey.” Roman jumped over the couch now sitting next to Anxiety  
The other snorts looking up from his phone “What?”  
“I said, I must be Lighting McQueen, ‘cause you’ve got my heart racing.”  
Anxiety rolled his eyes with a small smile “Thats the best pick up line you got?”  
Roman grinned “If course not, just testing them out.”  
“Mhm.” Anxiety stood “Come back when you can think of a better one.”  
And so it began, Prince running after Anxiety and telling him a Disney pick up line  
“My name isn’t Sully, but you can still be my Boo”  
“I’m the eighth dwarf, Sexy.”  
“Am I a beast? Cause you’re definitely a beauty”  
And so far Anxiety’s favorite;  
“You can call me Nemo, because I’m gonna “touch the butt.””  
“Anxyyyy.” Prince whined   
“Yeah?” He looked at the other with a smirk  
“I still haven’t won this game?”   
“Sorry Princey, not yet.” He pecked his lips and smiled “You get one last try.”  
“Alright, even though it’s unfair.” He jumped off the couch and ran to his room  
A few days later Anxiety walked into his room, before he laid down he saw a note on his pillow  
 _‘Give me a Woody and I’ll make you Buzz for light years.’_  
“PRINCE!”


End file.
